Chief of CP9
by OwlsofDarkness
Summary: What if Luffy never met Shanks and after Sabo died he became apart of the Marines, but not just any marine, an agent of Cipher Pol 9, more specifically the Directer. CP9!Luffy. OOC!Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know it's been done before but since there aren't a lot of fanfictions involving Luffy The director of CP9 I decided to write my own version. Please enjoy!

In the Grand Line there is an island where the sun never sets. This island is know as Enies Lobby, a place that no pirate would want to come within 100 miles of. Pirates, and even some marines, fear it due to the fact that whenever pirates go there they are greeted by thousands of marines and a courthouse where they are sentenced by an unfair judge to the ultimate hell, Implel Down. High above that courthouse, in an office as big as a cathedral, sits a tanned boy who looks to be 17 years of age. He was wearing a black three piece suit with a red undershirt and a black tie. Despite his sharp clothing his black hair is unruly and wild. A hard frown is set on his face as he stares down at something below him on the desk. A hesitant knock sounded at the large wooden doors. His obsidian colored eyes flicked up at the door before he gave a monotone,

"Come in."

The door opened just enough for an obviously nervous marine to slip in the top half of his body, but he did not dare come into the room any further. The boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man's behavior, this man was at least twice his age and size, yet he looked about ready to wet his pants under the boy's gaze. However, the boy could understand the marine's fear, after all he could ruin the man's life if the man so much as looked the wrong way at the boy. He could order that the man be tortured for no reason at all, and his subordinates would carry it out without question. The reason his subordinates never questioned his orders was due to the fact that they were obedient and possibly a little overprotective when it came to him. The boy still had to hold back a sigh almost everytime this happened because he had never before done any of the fore mentioned actions so most of the fear was unfounded. Despite his displeasure at the accasionally nasty rumors that circulated around him, there wasn't much he could do about it other than just put up with it. Turning his attention back to the marine at the door he waited silently for him to speak. The man, seeing that the boy behind the desk was waiting for him to speak, decided that the sooner he got this done the sooner he would be far away from the well dressed boy.

"S-Sir the boating d-docks reported t-that agents Jabra, Fukurou, and Kumadori had arrived and will be reporting to y-y-you soon."

"Is that all?" the boy asked in a monotone voice once again.

"Y-Yes Sir" the man stuttered.

"Then you are dismissed." The boy said looking back down at his desk.

The man seemed to sigh in relief as he slipped out of the room, the door closing with a soft thud. The boy sighed and leaned back in his chair enjoying the silence of the room. He was tired from reading, writing, signing, or vetoing papers and reports since he had walked into the office this morning and he wasn't sure he had the energy to deal with his more loud and flambioant subordinates who would soon be walking into his office to report about how their mission had gone. The boy however, already knew the mission had not gone as he had wanted it to. He knew because the results had been on the front of the newspaper he had received while eating lunch. The headline had read '23 Killed in Kulanma' which is where he had sent his agents to, they were supposed to kill only three of the people on the casualties list who were giving information to the Revolutionaries. He was eager to ask his subordinates how on earth they had wound up with 20 extra bodies. He was also not looking forward to reporting the reason behind the surplus in cadavers, especially if it was for the reason he was thinking of. If there was a silver lining it would have to be the fact that none of his agents identities nor the name Cipher Pol 9 was mentioned anywhere in the newspaper. Suddenly a loud knock rattled the doors of his office. The boy jolted out of his thoughts before quickly straightening his back and turned to face the door. However, before he could give the knocker permission to enter the doors were pushed open with such force that the doors slammed into their respective parts of the wall on either side of the doorway. The action was soon followed by a loud voice saying

"Yo yoooi Directer Luffy we have returned!"

The boy, now know as Monkey D. Luffy Directer of Cipher Pol 9, could feel a headache coming on. It was going to be a long day.

To be continued...

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's Chapter 2**

"Yo yooooi Directer Luffy we have returned!"

Accompanying the loud proclamation were three men. The first to enter was a man that had a giant body, a pale face, and large pink hair. This was the ever dramatic, Kumadori, who had just shouted out in greeting. Following Kumadori was a smaller man who had black, long hair that was tied into a ponytail. A long mustache and goatee were attached to his pointed face. Another notable fact about his appearance was that his shirt was wide open, showing off his muscular chest. The last man to enter had short, dark green hair that clung to his head and a zipper on his mouth. Yes, it was a real, literal zipper. His body was large but not in the same way as Kumadori's, he was more shaped like a ball while Kumadori was more person-shaped. This was Fukurou. As the doors began to slowly close the three men walked further in to the room until they were about 10ft away from the desk where Luffy sat. After a moment of silence Luffy replied to Kumadori's earlier greeting with a less enthusiastic

"Welcome back Kumadori, Jabra, and Fukurou."

Luffy turned to look at each agent as he said their name. He then said

"Please take a seat."

While motioning his hand in the direction of one of couches off to the side. The three men did as they were told while Luffy rose from his desk and walk over to stand in front of them.

"So, how did the mission go?" He said despite the fact that he already knew, he was giving his agents a chance to come clean about it beforehand.

"It was a piece of cake! Easy peasy! No problems at all, isn't that right Kumadori?" Jabra said with haste.

"Indeed! A total success!" Kumadori replied, though anyone could see the sweat running down the both of their faces.

"Oh really?-" Luffy said as he walked over to his desk and grabbed the newspaper sitting on it before walking back and showing the three men the front page.

"-then how do you explain this?" He finished, letting a small amount of anger seep into his voice and onto his face.

"W-Well, you see-" Jabra stammered out but before he could finish he was cut off by Fukurou who had been oddly silent the entire time, who had been sweating more and more by the second, said

"The plan got out and a lot of people tried to stop us."

Luffy raised an eyebrow before saying "And how exactly did the plan get out Fukurou?"

"I told everyone." He replied bluntly.

"Damnit Fukurou! What the hell man, we had to do all that extra work because of you! One of these days I'm going to staple that big mouth of yours shut!" Jabra shouted, suddenly standing up and pointing a finger at Fukurou. Luffy turned to look at Jabra before giving a sharp

"Sit back down Jabra." Before returning his attention to the group as a whole. When Jabra heard his boss's obviously angry voice commanding him to sit down, he zoomed back into his seat faster than you can blink. After he saw that Jabra was seated once more Luffy said

"While its true that you killed the intended targets, you also killed 20 civilians and you nearly blew the mission, thus you will need to be punished-"

"My deepest apologies Directer Luffy! I shall atone for this sin with my life!" Kumadori yelled, cutting Luffy off and pulling out a knife. He plunged the knife inward towards his stomach, but when the knife touched his stomach it bent before becoming totally unusable ever again.

"AH!" He exclaimed "It seems my body will not allow me to atone!"

It was at this point that Luffy could no longer suppress an eye roll. He was also beginning to feel his headache at full force, not helping his already sour mood. Luffy cleared his throat as an obvious sign to Kumadori to stop with the dramatics and, considering the angry look on the chief's face, Kumadori promptly stopped talking.

"As I was saying," Luffy said once there was silence "since you almost botched the mission there will be punishment of some variety, which will be decided later. For now I need you all to write your reports on what happened and-"

The boy was cut off once more by a knock at the office door. This one was much quieter than Kumadori's knock but definitely more confident than the knock from the nameless marine earlier. Despite his annoyance at being interrupted again he gave his usual

"Come in."

Upon hearing those words the door opened and a marine captain opened the door and stepped inside the room, letting the door shut behind him. This man obviously had a lot more courage than the preview marine but it was easy to tell he was nervous considering the fact that he didn't stand far from the door.

"What is it?" Luffy asked in a curt tone.

"Sir, we received a message from the lower docks, agents Blueno, Kaku, Kalifa, and Lucci will be arriving soon."

Truth be told Luffy had forgotten that they would be coming back today and he had always found it weird that whenever there was a message involving someone arriving at the island it would be delivered by a marine personally despite the fact that everyone had transponder snails available to them. If he had to guess he would say it was because the marines at the dock were too nervous to dial his number and would instead call marines that worked near his office and make them deliver the news instead of doing it themselves. If it wasn't for that reason then he didn't have a clue. After taking a moment of silence to process the news Luffy said

"If that is all then you are dismissed."

"Yes sir." The marine replied before turning to open the door and walk out of the room. There was silence for a moment before Jabra muttered

"So that crazy cat has finally come back."

You could already tell he was ready for a fight.

Luffy decided that if he died from overextending himself he would come back to haunt all of them.

 **AN: I need suggestions on what Jabra, Kumadori, and Fukurou's punishment/s will be. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: here you go**

Chief of CP9 next chapter

Luffy knew he should probably send Jabra, Fukurou, and Kumadori to their living quarters to write their reports, or at least send Jabra somewhere else. He had learned the hard way that having Jabra and Lucci in the same room was a headache and broken furniture waiting to happen. However, truth be told, he was nervous considering the last time he had seen Blueno, Kaku, Kalifa, and Lucci was when he had still been 10 years old and had just recently taken up the position of chief. He had only been with them for a couple of months at best before he had send them on the mission to Water 7. Aside from the reports that came in every 4 months and the occasional phone call, Luffy hadn't had contact with them, much less seen them, in 7 years. He slowly turned away from the three men, who were still sitting on the couch, and moved to stare out the window, trying to figure out what he would say when he saw his other agents. 'What will they be like?' He thought 'Will they be the same as before or will they have changed? What will they think of me?'

As Luffy stared out the window, caught up in his thoughts, he hardly noticed the hateful glares that Jabra would send towards the door every couple of seconds or Kumadori and Fukurou, who were quietly talking amongst themselves. Well, as quiet as those two can be. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that when a knock sounded at the door, his body jerked up in surprise. Realizing that his agents were just beyond the door he quickly swallowed his apprehensions and turned to face the wooden set of double doors before giving a somewhat clipped

"Come in."

Luffy didn't need to look to know that Jabra, Kumadori, and Fukurou's attentions had also been turned towards the door. The doors were pushed open with enough force to make them open all the way, allowing the 5 people to walk in. There were 3 men, a women, and a male prisoner. The first man to walk in, and the one who had pushed open the doors, was a muscular and broad shouldered man who had a rectangular face which sported a goatee-like-beard. One of the more notable features about him was his black hair, which was styled to look like he had horns. This was Blueno, he was usually silent but when he spoke he had a deep voice. The next to walk in was a skinny young man with orange hair. He had an unnaturally long, rectangular nose. This was Kaku. When Luffy had first met Kaku he had been surprised at how young he was, not that Luffy had any right to talk considering that he had been ten when he had first met Kaku. The next to walk in was the only woman, Kalifa. Kalifa was admittedly an attractive woman. She had long blond hair, smooth skin and a round face where a pair of oval glasses were always perched neatly on the bridge of her nose. She always seemed to be wearing an outfit that showed a generous amount of cleavage, which made Luffy want to roll his eyes sometimes because she was the one always complaining about 'sexual harassment'. The next to enter was a tall man with shoulder length, wavy black hair. He had a beard that was similar to Blueno's and piercing black eyes. On his shoulder sat a pigeon who was wearing a black tie. This was the famous Rob Lucci, the strongest member of CP9. Lucci was holding the prisoner's chains, practically dragging the male captive into the office. Luffy had to raise an eyebrow at the last man's appearance. The last man wore only a floral and colorful shirt, which was wide open and showing off his chest, and a black speedo that didn't leave much to the imagination. His hair was a bright blue and it was slicked up, though Luffy wasn't sure how it stayed up. He wore sunglasses and his nose seemed to be made of metal. He also had unnaturally large muscles on his arms and each on was tattooed with a star the same color as his hair. Luffy knew immediately that this was the Cutty Flam, or Franky as he was called, that had shown up in the reports ever so often. Apparently he ran 'The Franky Family', a group that dismembered and sold ship parts for money and had some sort of relationship with Iceberg, the mayor of Water 7.

Franky was currently trying his hardest to resist against Lucci, who was pulling him into the room, baring his teeth the whole time. When they were about 20ft from the desk Franky finally realized there were other people in the room. After sweeping his eyes around the room he gave out an angry

"Who the hell are you bastards! I thought you guys were Iceberg's and my friends, but you're just traitors! Did all those years mean nothing to you! First you kill Iceburg, then you wreck Tom's old workshop, and now you've taken me in chains to a brat in a suit!-"

Before he could continue his rant Kalifa slammed her leg into Franky's face, effectively shutting him up. He flew a couple feet before he was yanked mid-flight back to to ground by Lucci who was still holding his chains. Kalifa pushed her glasses up before calmly saying

"You are annoying, cease your blathering you fool."

As Franky sat up, his glasses now broken, looking a little dazed, Luffy was trying to figure out how Franky had know he was in charge. He wasn't anymore well, dressed than the rest of them and at first glance he wasn't all that intimidating so it was a mystery how Franky had known. Another question also danced through Luffy's head. What was he doing here? The original plan had been to gain everyone's trust before taking the blueprints and killing Iceberg, nothing more. Luffy, with a both concerned and confused face, turned to Lucci and said

"Why did you bring him here?"

 **AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you bring him here?"

Lucci was somewhat pleased that his director's attention was now on him but he was careful not to show it. Lucci was happy that, even after all the years and minimal contact, his chief still thought he was the most knowledgeable when it came to the state of affairs of missions. If Lucci hadn't had complete control over his body and emotions he might have smirked and puffed out his chest with pride. Unknown to most, Luffy included, the seven agents under Luffy had an unspoken competition of sorts, almost like a game. They wanted to see who could stay in Luffy's favor the longest. Basically they wanted to not only _figure out_ but also _be_ Luffy's favorite. The competition had started shortly after Luffy had become chief but none of them could figure out _how_ or _why_ it had started, it just had. Lucci was positive that his answer to Luffy's question would gain him some favor. Lucci made sure his face was expressionless before he answered

"During our investigation we discovered that Iceburg did not hold the prints but Cutty Flam did, however he refused to give up its location so we figured it would be a good idea to bring him back here for questioning instead of staying there any longer. All of the details will be in our reports and on your desk later."

Luffy gave a nod before walking over to the transponder snail on his desk and calling the marines down in the interrogation chamber. The person who picked up gave a curt

"Head of Interrogations speaking."

Luffy replied with

"I need a couple of soldiers to escort a prisoner from my office to interrogation, the details of the questioning will be sent down later, for now just detain him."

"Yes sir."

Was the reply before the other end hung up.

Luffy closed his eyes and tried his hardest to suppress a sigh. After seven years of waiting and almost constant nagging from his superiors it would be over soon. After so long he would finally be able to relax, even if only a tiny bit. Luffy was tired and hungry, for a moment he almost forgot anyone was in the room. Almost. Franky had somehow gotten back on his feet and was now glaring at Luffy while yelling in outrage.

"So that's what this is all about! You killed Iceburg and made so many people suffer because of those stupid plans! I'll never let you have them! I'd rather die than give them to you! Torture me all you want! I'll never let the likes of you have the blue prints! Not you! Not the government! Not your disgusting brat of a boss!-"

Franky's ranting was once again cut off but this time it was by Lucci with a punch to the face. While he didn't go flying back this time, mostly due to Lucci's hard grip on the chains, his sunglasses were now completely shattered and his nose looked more than a little crooked. At this point Luffy was just flat out confused. He could understand why Kalifa had kicked Franky earlier because she had always had a short fuse when it came to the opposite sex. However he couldn't understand why Lucci had done almost the same thing considering that Lucci wasn't one to get irritated easily. It couldn't have been the insults, after all they got insulted by prisoners all the time and were basically numb to it by now. Lucci was scowling down at Franky and when he glanced at his agents he noticed similar expressions on their faces. Luffy decided that something had happened on the mission that had made his agents angry at this man. Franky looked like he was going to say something more, however, he was cut off by Lucci who gave an angry

"Shut up"

There was a tense silence followed by what seemed to be a glaring contest between Lucci and Franky which was broken by a knock at the door. Luffy was quiet for a second before saying

"Come in"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for not updating for almost a month! School started up again for me recently so I haven't really had time to write. I probably won't be able to update very often because of school. Please enjoy!**

As the doors pushed open everyone turned to look at the 5 men who were entering the room. Since Interrogation was considered to be apart of the Cipher Pols and not the Marines they had their own uniforms. The standard uniform consisted of a short-sleeved polo with red and black horizontal stripes, black work pants, and black boots. This is what 4 of the men were wearing, each man was roughly 6ft tall, muscular, and had the standard Marine haircut. The last man however, looked slightly different. He wore the standard uniform accompanied by a black trench coat that hung loosely from his shoulders. It had the word 'Interrogation' on the back in red kanji. His appearance was also different, he was slightly shorter than the rest of the men and his white hair was slicked back and his eyes were a striking yellow. While the 4 other men looked to be in their mid to late 30s this man looked to be not much older than Luffy. This man was obviously a High Interrogator.

Similar to the Marines, Interrogation had a hierarchy. Going from lowest to highest positions it went Interrogator, High Interrogator, Head Interrogator. In each Cipher Pol's Interrogation department there was 1 Head Interrogator, about a dozen High Interrogators and the rest were just normal Interrogators. High Interrogators were each in charge of a group of Interrogators and the Head Interrogator oversees them all.

The white-haired man gave a deep bow to Luffy before saying

"High Interrogator Maxford and 4 Interrogators reporting in to take the the prisoner as requested Director, sir."

Luffy gave a nod in response before he turned to Lucci and said

"Lucci if you will."

Lucci pulled Franky to his feet roughly before putting the chains in Maxford's waiting hands. Once this was done Luffy said

"The details of the information needed will be sent down to Interrogation later, at the moment you just need to contain the prisoner."

Maxford gave a "Yes sir." Before hesitantly adding "...Sir, might I ask what the limitation are on the questioning?"

Luffy rose an eyebrow before replying "As long as he doesn't die and he can still talk afterwards, I don't care."

Franky blanched.

Maxford gave a small smile as he said "Thank you sir. Is there anything else you need while we are here?"

"No, you are dismissed."

With that Maxford gave another deep bow before he and the 4 other men pulled a now pale Franky out of the room. As the doors closed Luffy released a sigh collapsing into his chair and, closing his eyes, once again feeling the weight of how tired and hungry he was. As though agreeing with him his stomach gave out a loud growl. The room was so quiet that for the second time that day Luffy forgot that he wasn't alone. The silence was broken when someone said

"Director, would you like to join me for dinner?"

Luffy's eyes snapped open, just now remembering that there were others in the room. His eyes swept over the agents, who were now all looking at him, trying to figure out who had said that. When we couldn't decipher who had asked the question he said

"Pardon?" While raising an eyebrow.

Kaku stepped towards Luffy and repeated the question

"Would you like to join me for dinner sir?"

Luffy blinked a couple times at Kaku before replying

"I suppose." And standing up once more. Kaku smiled at him as they began walking towards the doors.

"Would it be alright if I joined as well?"

Luffy stopped and turned to look at Blueno, who had asked the question.

"I don't see why not." He said looking to Kaku to see if this was alright with him. Kaku nodded before saying

"The more, the merrier."

Luffy rose an eyebrow at the statement, he wouldn't exactly consider this bunch 'merry'. As Blueno walked over to join them Luffy turned to the other agents and asked

"Would anyone else like to join us?"

Kumadori immediately stood up and gave a loud

"Yo yoooi, it would be an honor Chief!"

As Kumadori said that Fukurou gave his signature laugh and, with a nod in agreement, followed behind Kumadori. Kalifa began walking towards them while saying

"I see no reason not to."

Lucci gave a solitary nod and began walking towards them as well.

Jabra, seeing that he was the only one who hadn't agreed gave a annoyed puff of air before saying

"Yeah, sure, whatever." And went to join them.

Luffy's eyebrows rose in surprise, he hadn't expected all of them to agree. He had thought that only Fukurou would agree considering he never missed an opportunity to share gossip, and meal times were prime times to do so.

'We might have to use the dining room.'

Luffy thought as he and his 7 agents left his office to go eat.

 **AN: Reviews are nice**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I didn't die**

On a normal day Luffy would go to the cafeteria to get his food, take it to his room or office to eat, and he would bring the dishes to the kitchen when he was done. However, today was not a normal day. Today all 7 operatives of CP9 and their Chief were going to eat togetherin the dining room, but they had to inform the cafeteria first. The cafeteria was the place where everyone in the office building ate, there were always a mix or marines, interrogators, and desk jockeys in there. Even on a normal day whenever Luffy walked into the cafeteria everyone would freeze and stop what they were doing but they wouldn't stop talking, they didn't want him to think they were scared of him, despite the fact that they obviously were. Even though they didn't stop talking their voices became more hushed as though to not draw attention to themselves. If they had this sort of reaction to just Luffy then it was an amusing thought trying to imagine what they would do if all of the CP9 agents plus Luffy walked into the cafeteria. As fun as it would be to see their reactions Luffy was hungry and didn't want to delay his meal any further. Deciding it would be batter to go in alone rather than bringing all the agents in and scaring the chefs stiff he said

"Go on ahead to the dining room, I'll inform the chefs that we're using it."

Kaku frowned in response.

"Director you don't need to do something like that why not let one of us do that instead?"

"I'm sure you're all tired from being on your respective missions, I don't want to push you any further, plus I could use the exercise. After all, I've been sitting at a desk all day."

With that Luffy walked off in the direction of the cafeteria, not giving Kaku or anyone else the chance to argue.

The cafeteria was on the 3rd floor so Luffy had to take the elevator down. The cafeteria had a set of double doors similar to the ones in his office. He paused outside of them before pressing his ear to the door. He would do this often in order to figure out what was happening among his subordinates. After listening for a minute or two Luffy discovered that the hot topic of the day was the return of Kaku, Blueno, Kalifa, and Lucci, as well as the mission at Water 7. This wasn't surprising since whenever an agent got back from a mission that would be all they would talk about. Deciding that he wasn't going to hear anything he didn't already know, Luffy walked in. The effect was instantaneous, there was a small pause in the talking before it started up again, quieter this time. Everyone froze, and avoided eye contact. Some of them stole glances at him before quickly turning away, hoping Luffy didn't notice. Luffy's eyes quickly swept around the room. The cafeteria was a big rectangular room with the kitchen on the far right. The rest of the room was filled with long tables that had benches connected to them on either side. Since it was dinner time the room was packed full of people. The only people who hasn't stopped moving were the chefs, they continued working without pause.

"Luffy!" Someone shouted.

Luffy didn't need to look around to tell who had called his name. There were only two people who called him by his first name without the word "Director/Chief" before it or the word "sir" after it and only one of them was in Enies Lobby right now. Leaning on the counter that separated the kitchen and the sitting area was a short old woman who couldn't be taller than 4'5". The wrinkles on her smiling face and her white hair, which was tied into a tight bun, were telltale signs of her age. She wore the same white uniform as all the other chefs in the kitchen, the only exception being her absurdly tall chefs hat. This is Chi, she's been the Head Chef in Enies Lobby since god knows when. She was also one of the few ones who wasn't afraid of him, in fact she liked him quite a bit, though whether it was because of his big appetite or his personality was anybody's guess.

"Miss Chi."

He greeted calmly, walking up to the counter.

"So what'll it be today big guy! Ramen? Chicken? Pizza? Or how about-"

"I just came to inform you that we're using the dining room for dinner"

Luffy said, cutting her off.

"Eh? I didn't know we were having a guest today. What big wig is it this time?"

The dining room was generally used for officials and people in important positions who had come over during meal time. In order to be more hospitable they were offered something to eat which would take place in the dining room.

The corners of Luffy's mouth turned up a little at the term 'big wig' which was what Chi called all the guests they had.

"No 'big wigs' today Miss Chi, the agents and I are eating dinner together."

Chi pulled a face

"How did you get stuck doing that?"

"One of them offered and I accepted, everyone else decided to come as well."

Luffy said with a shrug.

"Well, good luck."

She said before turning into the kitchen.

With that Luffy turned and left.

 **AN: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Two chapters in one day!**

Kaku was a little annoyed to say the least. He had been hoping to pull ahead in the contest by getting his director something to eat, after all back in the office Luffy's stomach had growled so loud that Kaku was sure that the people on the next floor down could hear it. He had been fine with Blueno tagging along since he was one of the ones who was more interested in figuring out who Luffy's favorite was rather than being the favorite. However, he became rather annoyed when everyone else decided to come as well. Kaku knew that Luffy had only asked if anyone else wanted to come just to be polite. It was also obvious that he hadn't been expecting everyone to come either from the surprised face he made when everyone had agreed to come. Judging by the confused face that Luffy was making he was still trying to figure out why everyone had decided to come. While their director was perceptive, he was quite dense when it came to anything about himself. Kaku was 90% certain that Luffy didn't know he had a fan club among some of the female (and a couple male) marines and interrogators at Enies Lobby. Now that he thought about it, he was fairly certain that the High interrogator that had come into the Director's office earlier was a part of it. What was his name again? Maxford? That sounded right. Kaku's train of thought was suddenly broken when his chief said

"Go ahead to the dining room, I'll inform the chefs that we're using it."

Kaku frowned, having his chief suddenly leave would slightly defeat the whole point of this. In order to not let that happen he said

"Director you don't need to do something like that, why not let one of us to that instead?"

The director gave a frown of his own before saying

"I'm sure you're all tired from your respective missions, I don't want to push you any further, plus I could use the exercise. After all, I've been sitting at a desk all day."

He then walked off, not giving Kaku another chance to protest. They all stood there looking at the place he had been despite the fact that he was already out of view. Jabra broke the silence by saying

"Hey Fukurou you drove him away with your loud annoying voice!"

"Fukurou is not the only one that is loud and annoying."

Lucci commented calmly.

"What was that you stupid cat?!"

"I said you're loud and annoying, I wouldn't be surprised if he left because of you."

"What!? How dare you!"

"Men."

Kalifa said with a scoff, despite the fact that she continued to watch them argue.

"Why are you getting all bent out of shape he just went to tell the kitchen that we are going to be eating in the dining room? It's not like he's not coming back."

Blueno intoned calmly. He was ignored.

"That's it you damn house cat! Let's see who's stronger right now!"

Jabra yelled

"Fine by me."

Lucci replied

"Hold up guys!" Kaku said finally stepping in between the two "You know the director doesn't like you fighting in the building! There's a better way to settle this!"

"How?"

Lucci said coldly

"We measure by doriki."

"Not bad Kaku." Kalifa said pushing up her glasses. "I'd also like to see how strong I am."

"Hey Fukurou! Get your ass over here and let's do this!"

Jabari yelled

Fukurou hurled himself towards the other agents. After a series of punches and kicks Fukurou sat with his ands together and eyes closed.

"If an average marine is a 10 then going smallest to biggest it is

Kalifa at 630

Myself at 800

Kumadori at 810

Blueno at 820

Jabra at 2180

Kaku at 2200

And...and.. Lucci at 4000! That's the highest I've ever seen!"

"What!" Jabra screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update**

"What!" Jabra screamed. "You've got to be kidding me! There's no way that not only this stupid house cat but Kaku of all people is stronger than me! And Kaku, don't start thinking you're better than me just because of this!"

"I don't really care about this stuff Jabra."

Kaku said, rolling his eyes.

"That's right Kaku don't listen to the rabid barking of a mangy dog."

Lucci said, adding fuel to the fire.

"I demand a recount Fukurou! Your senses must be off!"

Jabra yelled in outrage. Fukurou gave his signature laugh before saying

"You're just mad because Lucci is stronger than you! My senses are never wrong! I know everyone's exact strength!"

"Everyone's?"

Kaifia said, stepping forward while pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Of course!"

Fukurou replied while giving a laugh.

"Oh really? Does that mean that you know the Chief's?"

Kalifa said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes I'm rather curious as to what the Chief's doriki is as well."

Blueno said speaks for the first time in a while.

Fukurou's had stopped laughing and now looked very nervous at the stares of his curious coworkers.

"W-well you s-see..."

He started.

"We see what?"

Lucci questioned, curious as well.

"I-uh-I know everyone's doriki um _except_ the Chief's."

Fukurou said quietly stammering out the answer.

"So you _don't_ know everyone's."

Jabra said mockingly, leaning towards with his arms crossed.

"Every time I try to figure out the Chief's doriki he always dodges so it's impossible to find out!"

Fukurou said in defense.

"Just because he dodges doesn't mean it's entirely impossible!"

Jabra yelled in outrage.

"Speaking of the Chief, he's probably already at the dining room with how long this has taken us."

Kaku said while looking at his watch.

"We better get a move on if we don't want to keep him waiting."

"That's true yo yoi!"

Kumadori shouted while marching past his coworkers down the hall. The others followed shortly after.

Meanwhile in the diningroom...

' _Where are they?_ ' Luffy thought as he sat in a red, high backed chair at the head of a long dark wood table. The size of the room wasn't much different different from his office's. It even had a large window behind the the head of the table where he sat. However, unlike his office the room had a luxurious rug and numerous paintings lined the walls. In between some paintings were fancy looking vases that sat on wooden podiums. Lastly there was a large and magnificent crystal chandelier that hung above the center of the table. The reason why there were so many luxurious things throughout the room was due to the fact that important officials often ate in here and making a good impression was pertinent, especially in this line of business where having political allies was very important.

Luffy had walked in here 5 minutes prior expecting to find his subordinates already seated and chatting (or arguing) amongst themselves. Instead he found the room empty and silent. So he had decided to take his seat and wait, which is what he had been doing for the past 5- now 6 minutes.

Luffy looked down at his watch once more.

 _'Seriously, where are they?'_

 **AN: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here is a Halloween treat to all my readers, since I'm writing this while passing out candy it's going to be a bit short. Also to answer a question I received: Yes there will be action in this story however since I'm a slow-pace author and I have quite a bit of ground to cover before I get there so it's going to be awhile before I reach it, also there probably won't be a lot of action so if you're here for the action then this fanfiction isn't really for you. I also would like to apologize for the short chapters and how infrequently they're updated, however, I don't think that'll change anytime soon but I will most certainly try.**

After several apologies (some dramatic, some not) directed at Luffy, the agents began taking their seats. Kaku, having been the first in the room, sat in the seat on Luffy's right. On Kaku's right was Fukurou and then Kumadori after him. They chatted animatedly to each other. Lucci and Jabra were currently arguing over who would sit in the chair on Luffy's left, clearly not having seen Kalifia already there. Luffy just sat, watching all this happening around him while wondering ' _What took them so long?'_ Despite this thought he had a fairly good idea of what they had been doing. Doriki. He wanted to be angry with them for their tardiness, he really did, but he couldn't bring himself to be. After all he could understand the urge to know how strong you were and to get even stronger than you already were. Although having been tempted many times, he had always decided to not get his doriki counted. Why? Because he didn't want to compare himself to his agents and he didn't want his agents comparing themselves to him. It would hurt somebody's pride either way. While he always had to have his guard up around his agents he had to have it up the most around Fukurou since he would always try to get doriki even without Luffy's permission.

A loud bang disrupted Luffy's train of thought.

It seem that Jabra and Lucci had finally realized that Kalifia was sitting in the chair they had both wanted. Upon realizing this Jabra had slammed his fist down on the table in rage.

"What the hell Kalifia! Are you deaf?! Did you not hear my say that this is my spot?!"

Jabra cried in outrage, his face getting exceedingly close to Kalifia's.

"Your seat?-"

Lucci started, glaring at Jabra before getting cut off by Kalifia's signature

"That's sexual harassment."

Which seemed to be directed at the both of them.

This started a three way argument with a lot of "that's sexual harassment"s throw in the mix.

It was at this point when Luffy was starting to get a headache and couldn't take much more when he finally said, in a rather annoyed voice

"Will you two just take your seats already."

 **AN: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: To answer a question I was asked, no luffy doesn't have the gum gum devil fruit because he didn't meet shanks, if you have a suggestion as to what devil fruit he should have (or if you think he's better without one) then tell me in the reviews (devil fruits of your own designs are welcomed as well but I'll need what they do and how powerful they are to be included in your suggestion)**

Now of course Jabra, Fukurou, and Kumadori had all seen Luffy annoyed or angry before multiple times so his face and his tone were no surprise to them. However, seeing as Lucci, Bluneo, Kaku, and Kalifia hadn't seen Luffy since he was ten, the expression he now wore was a surprise to them.

The whole room went quiet.

...

Jabra, Fukurou and Kumadori were silent because they had been scolded just an hour or two prior and didn't want to be lectured again. The others went silent due to something else.

'Who was this Luffy and what had happened to that small, somewhat mischievous, 10 year old that had once been their chief?'

Lucci, Kaku, Blueno, and Kalifia all collectively thought.

All traces of that once excitable child from 7 years ago were gone. Gone was the tolerant teenager they had seen only hours prior as well, here sat the angry director of CP9.

Luffy was tired and hungry. He just wanted to eat and go to bed, paperwork be damned. His mood had grown increasingly worse over the course of the day and he wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with grow ups acting like children. Wasn't he the youngest one here? Why should he have to deal with adults that can't be civil even for one dinner?

After a second Luffy released a sigh, dissipating his growing anger slowly.

Being angry at them wouldn't change the way they were, nor would it make the food come any faster.

Rubbing his eyes with his hand he sat in silence for a couple more seconds before saying, in a much calmer voice this time,

"Just pick a seat, would you?"

After a pregnant pause Lucci and Jabra slowly nodded. Lucci picked the seat next to Kalifia and Jabra picked the one next to him and Bluneo, who had chosen the seat furthest from Luffy.

More silence...

Luffy began to take a drink of water, not sure how to shake off the awkward silence.

Fukurou, deciding to be the one to break the silence, promptly turned to the whole table and rather bluntly said

"Gatherine rejected Jabra's love confession."

There was a moment of silence before several reactions all at once.

Luffy choking on water before finally spitting it out.

Kaku trying to hide his laughter.

Blueno smiling wryly.

Kalifia chuckling haughtily behind her hand.

Kumadori and Fukurou who both gave multiple booming laughs.

Lucci, looking smugly at Jabra.

And Jabra's shouting at Fukurou of "Why the hell would you say that!"

It was of course at this moment when the kitchen staff decided to come in with the food. To say they looked a little confused would be an understatement.

Luffy was trying to wipe water off himself when Chi walked up to him, surveying the lively agents at the table, who had taken no notice of her presence. Or possible they had and had just decided to ignore her.

"What exactly happened here?"

Chi questioned while turning to look at Luffy.

"Is it true that Gatherine, the kitchen girl, rejected a confession from Jabra?"

He replied with growing amusement entering his voice.

"You bet your ass it's true, he came in shortly after his boat docked and confessed to her in front of the entire kitchen staff. She rejected him of course, she's too good for him in my opinion."

Chi replied casually.

This caused a round of laughter to come from Luffy. It had been a while since the last time he had laughed so it came out sounding unnatural at first before evening out. His previous mood gone and forgotten, his laughter rang loud. There were several surprised looks from everyone, the chief had hardly ever laughed so it came as a shock when he did.

After all the excitement died down, dinner was finally served.

 **AN: Remember to review!**


End file.
